


Interesting Dream

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Female Ejaculation, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When he catches you dreaming with him, Loki gives something to remember him.





	Interesting Dream

“Loki,” you moaned out. “Oh, Loki!”

Loki arched an eyebrow before a smirk played on his lips, your squirmy figure on the bed too tempting not to watch and see where it would lead him. So he stood there, and slowly moved to stand before you, beside your bed and licking his lips at how your body just seemed readyfor him to touch you.

“Yes?” he finally said, eyes glued to you.

You jumped and your eyes snapped open in response to his voice.

The first thing you noticed was how wet you were between your legs.

“Loki,” you swallowed down, feeling the cold air system against your sweaty skin. “What are you doing here? I thought you were…” You stopped for a moment. “Somewhere else?”

Your relationship with Loki was complicated. He was a narcissist, capable of love but not quite easy to give it to anyone. You had sex sometimes – well, maybe more times than just sometimes – but outside of that kept your distance. That meant you never actually slept by his side or even tried to befriend him.

“I heard you calling my name,” he lowered his hand for slowly, fingers tracing down your neck until he met your breast, circling your nipple over your sleep shirt with his index and seeing it hardening, grinning.

“You did?” you moved your hand to your face, moving your hair from your forehead.

“I did,” he moved his hand lower at the same slow pace until his hand was just hovering above your panty covered core. “You seemed to be having… Quite an interesting dream.”

Your whole body stiffened when you felt your clothing vanishing and a much fresher feeling in your mouth and let out a sigh when his finger tapped on your clit, moving down your wet entrance.

“Oh, yes,” he hummed. “It was indeed a very good dream.”

You spread your legs slowly and he grinned, licking his lips and moving his fingers to caress your pussy lips and teasing your entrance.

“Tell me about your dream,” he sat on the mattress before penetrating you with two fingers.

“I…” you moaned. “I can’t remember.”

He shook his head.

“You don’t remember,” he hummed, thrusting his finger in and out slowly and making you tremble. “That’s such a shame.”

Your throat was dry but you managed to let out a word after swallowing saliva several times.

“Why?” you moaned softly.

“I was wondering if we could act it for the next minutes,” he said nonchalantly, moving his thumb to your clit and playing with it. “I guess I will need to be creative.”

“Loki,” you moaned.

“You’re so wet,” he whispered. “Look at this.”

Slowly, he spread his fingers in order to fit another one inside you, touching you deeper until he found the sweet spot inside you and making you jump. You weren’t even surprised with that anymore. Loki had a gift for pulling you into exploring your sexuality and new ways of feeling pleasure that was different from anyone else you’ve ever met.

“Fuck,” you gasped when he started moving his hand faster, shaking it and using his fingertips to stimulate your g-spot while the heel of his hand pressed against your clit.

It had taken you just a minute to lose the control over your body and, as his hand stroked you several times before he moved away, making you whine.

“Don’t be impatient, darling,” he pointed before moving to sit between your legs and going back to using just his finger to stimulate your g-spot and the opposite hand to caress your clit.

That was how Loki did it. He built you up, teased you, toyed with you and just did whatever he liked to you – which you tried to follow him with – and brought you to orgasm as many time as he liked. Today, however, he had a different look on his face and you couldn’t quite see what he wanted to go.

“God,” you let out and he chuckled, caressing you.

“Exactly,” he rubbed his fingertips against your g-spot once again. “There is something I want to do with you today.”

“You do?” you asked, feeling your hips pushing back against his fingers.

“I do,” he said nonchalantly. “I for that I need this little spot here,” he moved his fingertips in a ‘come here’ motion and you let out a yelp. “Yeah, that one.”

You knew what he wanted and, oh God, you already needed it.

You closed your eyes when your body started shaking and Loki grinned maliciously.

“There you go,” he muttered as you let out a long moan, gripping the sheets with your hands. “Don’t hold back dear.”

Your orgasm hit you like a train and Loki just smiled as your walls tightened around his fingers, stopping when you started to squirm away from him, holding his hand rest above your pussy while you came down.

“Ready?” he questioned and you looked back at his face, moving his hand to the first position once again, fully covering your mound and starting to move up and down in a swift motion. It took you mere minutes to orgasm and, this time, he didn’t stop. You’d just lost count of how many time he’d brought you over the edge when you felt the change in your body.

“Loki,” you tried to warn him, pulling yourself away, his free hand just pinned you down, strong enough to keep you in place. “I’m… Fuck, Loki. I’m…”

“Do you trust me?” he said out of nowhere and you looked down at his face. His eyes were glued to your face, pupils large, and his lips were parted.

“What do…”

“Do you trust me?” he repeated, pushing harder and harder against your g-spot.

“Yes,” you breathed out between moans. “I do… I…  _Loki_.”

In response, he licked his lips.

“Then let go for me,” he said, leaving no space for protests.

You squeezed your eyes closed feeling your whole body just on the edge of convulsing under him.

“You know you want it, Y/N,” he continued, holding you down. “Do it for me.”

Seconds later, your whole body shook when a long moan broke through you and he pulled away from, the gushing orgasm driving you straight to heaven as it just continued even without his touch.

“There you go,” he groaned. “Good girl.”

You were still trembling when you finally blacked out and the first thing you noticed when you opened your eyes was the blissful feeling that dominated your whole body. You just knew you would feel it for days and days. You were alone, though, and the sheets on the bed felt clean and fresh, as long as your body.

“Fuck,” you let out.

Damn, Loki. 


End file.
